One Hundred Melodies
by BubblyShell22
Summary: Songs help us out of tight spots and often define who we are or how we are feeling. My own one hundred theme challenge based on song titles.
1. Chapter 1

One Hundred Melodies

Chapter 1: Want To

A/N: Hey, guys. This story was inspired by the one hundred theme challenge a lot of authors have been doing, so I decided to do one of my own making using song titles and creating stories based on said song titles. It's a way for me to hone my writing skills and gives me something to do when I have writer's block. So I hope you enjoy this little challenge I've set for myself. This series of stories will be based on the 2012 series as I love writing for that universe. The first chapter is based on a song by Cheyenne Kimball.

Disclaimer: TMNT and all related characters belong to Nickelodeon. I only own the plot and nothing more.

Summary: Songs help us out of tight spots and often define who we are or how we are feeling. My own one hundred theme challenge based on song titles.

"Raph, where are you going?" Leo asked his brother.

"Out," Raph answered. "What does it look like?"

"Sensei said we can't go out of the Lair while he's gone," Leo reminded him.

"Well, I don't care," Raph replied. "I'm goin' out anyway."

"Why would you do that?" Mikey asked.

"Because I want to," Raph answered.

"Raph, you can't!" Leo protested.

Raph stuck his tongue out at Leo and left the Lair. He wasn't going to listen to Leo lecturing him about staying inside. He wanted to explore, and that's what he was going to do.

Not long after, Leo caught up to him and spun him around.

"What's wrong with you, Leo?" Raph demanded.

"You better get back inside before Sensei comes back," Leo said.

"You're not my dad," Raph retorted. "Stop tellin' me what to do!"

"Splinter left me in charge, so you have to listen to me," Leo insisted.

"To shell with that!" Raph snarled, but a noise cut him off. He heard footsteps and voices that sounded as though they were human.

"Quick, let's hide over here," Leo hissed as he dragged Raph into a pipe.

The two young Turtles waited as they heard the humans coming closer. The two humans passed their pipe without looking into it, which was a good thing for the Turtles.

"Now do you see why we can't just go out?" Leo asked his brother. "It's dangerous out here. Let's go home before they come back."

Raph didn't argue with his brother but followed him back to the Lair. Mikey and Donnie didn't ask many questions because they were preoccupied by other things, but when Splinter came home and asked what they had done while he was gone, Mikey piped up, "Raph and Leo left the Lair."

Raph shot his brother a glare that signified he was going to murder him. "Nice goin', tattletale!" he snapped.

"And why did you boys leave the Lair?" Splinter demanded of his two sons.

"I wanted to," Raph answered. "I was tired of stayin' in the Lair, so I went out."

"And why did you go with him, Leonardo?" Splinter asked his oldest.

"Because I knew he shouldn't be out of the Lair and I had to go with him to make sure he didn't get hurt," Leo answered. "You left me in charge, so I felt it was my duty to accompany Raph so he wouldn't get in trouble."

"I see," Splinter said. "And yet you left Donatello and Michelangelo alone by themselves with no supervision?"

"Yes, Sensei. I figured they would be fine on their own while I got Raph back."

"That was a very foolish thing to do, Leonardo," Splinter scolded. "You should not have abandoned your brothers no matter what. If you wanted to go after Raphael, you should have brought the others with you as well. I am very disappointed in both of you, and you are grounded for two weeks. No television and no dessert."

Raph wasn't happy, but he knew it was his fault. Still, he was upset that Leo had had to go chasing after him and he was happy that Leo was getting punished, too.

"But, Sensei, I did the right thing!" Leo protested. "I went after Raph! Why are you punishing me for that?"

"Because it was wrong to abandon your other brothers," Splinter said. "I will not hear another word about this. Now go to your room, my sons."

Raph and Leo both went to the room they shared with their brothers. Leo sat dejectedly down on his bed, still not comprehending what had happened. As angry as Raph was with him, he couldn't help but feel sorry for Leo and how sad he was. He went over to his brother and sat on his bed, putting an arm around him.

"Look, Leo, I'm not happy you were bossin' me around, but you did a good thing by comin' after me. If those humans had caught me, that would have been the end, but you were there to make sure I hid and that I was safe. I don't think it's fair that Splinter's punishin' you for that. If you want, I can go to him and see if he can let you off."

Leo smiled at his brother through his tears. "No, that's okay, Raph," he said. "He's right. I was stupid to leave Mikey and Donnie alone. Who knows what Mikey would have done if Donnie hadn't been there? I'm going to accept my punishment and remember to do better next time."

"Figures," Raph muttered. "Well, for what it's worth, I'm glad you were there even though I wasn't at first."

"Thanks, Raph," Leo said as he gave his brother a hug.

Raph let Leo hug him and then playfully shoved him away. "Okay, Leo, enough of that. I've got a reputation to uphold, you know."

Leo laughed. "Yeah, I know," he said. "I won't tell anyone."

Raph smiled and returned to his own bed. He picked up a comic he'd been reading and continued to read it. He was glad Leo had rescued him and was there for him, and he promised to return the favor one day.

22222

The bathroom was silent except for the occasional drips of water from the bathtub. Raph stared at his brother's unconscious form and wondered when he was going to wake up. As much as he wanted to hope that it would happen, it seemed less and less likely as time went on that Leo would recover from this. Mikey kept trying to instill hope, but Raph just couldn't stand it. Why couldn't Mikey face reality that Leo would probably die? Why did he have to constantly instill hope in everyone when it looked like there was none left?

A knock on the door frame roused Raph from his thoughts. He turned and saw Casey standing in the doorway.

"Hey, Raph, Mkey says dinner's ready," he said.

"Thanks, Casey, but I'll eat up here," Raph replied.

"Why don't you come down, man?" Casey asked him. "Why do you bother stayin' up here?"

"Because I want to," Raph answered.

"Okay, I'll get a plate and bring it up here."

Raph nodded as Casey left the room. He kept vigil over his brother even after Casey gave him a plate of food. He knew it was useless to stay here, but as much as he didn't want to hold out hope that Leo would get better, he felt he owed it to Leo to stay with him and make sure that he wasn't alone.

22222

"Come on, Leo, just a little more," Raph urged his brother.

Leo nodded and tried to step on the stones that were in the creek. He was doing so good, but then his knee gave out, and he fell again. The water wasn't deep, but it still made Leo feel horrible that he'd fallen.

"I can't do this!" he snapped.

"Yes you can!" Raph insisted. "You just have to get back up and try again!"

"Well, maybe I don't want to get back up!" Leo retorted. "It's no use. I'm never gonna get better!"

"Don't talk like that!" Raph insisted. "You're doin' so much better than you were, bro. Don't give up now."

Leo glared at his red-clad sibling. "Why do you care?" he snapped. "Why do you even bother helping me anyway?"

Raph looked Leo in the eye and said, "Because I want to, Leo." He held out a hand, and Leo took it to pull himself up. Raph handed him his cane and helped to guide Leo back so they could return to the farmhouse.

When they arrived, Leo turned to Raph. "Thanks for helping me, Raph," he said. "I'm sorry I snapped at you."

"That's okay, Leo," Raph replied. "You know I want to help you out."

"Yeah, I know," Leo said softly.

Raph clapped his brother on the shoulder before both of them went into the house. Raph knew he was doing what he could to help Leo out because he felt it was a way to make up for all of the bad things he'd ever done to his brother. And though he knew Leo didn't expect that, he could tell Leo appreciated it, and that was all Raph cared about. He was the type to do what he wanted to do when he wanted to do it and never expected anything else in return. And he was determined to go back and make sure Shredder paid for what he did to his older brother because no one was allowed to beat up on Leo but him.

A/N: So that's the end of the first chapter. What did you think? I think the song really reminds me of Raph, so that's why I used it. I really like doing this challenge, and I can't wait to write more. Feel free to leave a review and have a shelltastic day.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Hanging On

A/N: So here's the second chapter for this challenge, and it will focus on Leo since this particular song makes me think of him when I listen to it. And the song is Hanging On by Cheyenne Kimball. Thanks to all of those who have read and reviewed thus far. It means a lot to me that you're enjoying this.

Guest: I'm glad you liked this chapter. As for the song title, I did say it was based on the song by Cheyenne Kimball, but I guess you missed that. I'll try and be clearer with that in the future. Thanks for reading.

Disclaimer: TMNT and all related characters belong to Nickelodeon. I only own the plot and nothing more.

Leo watched as his brothers continued training. His knee was starting to throb after standing so long, but Leo didn't want to give up on this. It was his job to observe even if he couldn't participate, and he was going to do it as long as the session lasted.

Raph noticed Leo's discomfort in his face. "Leo, if you're hurting, you can go on in. I'll take over from here." That led to Raph getting hit with Don's bo staff.

"Focus, Raph," Leo chastised. "I'm fine. You just pay attention to your match."

Raph scowled at his brother but did as he asked. Leo smiled a little. He'd missed that scowl and hadn't seen it in a while. Since he'd woken up, Raph had changed and had become more protective of him than he had before. And while Leo appreciated it, he still wished Raph would become his old self now. It was like he was afraid of losing Leo again despite Leo's constant reassurances that he wasn't going anywhere.

"Okay, guys, that's enough," Leo said. "You all did a good job. Just remember to stay focused on your task and to not get distracted."

"It's a little hard for me to focus when I have to worry about you, Leo," Raph retorted.

"You don't have to worry about me, Raph," Leo reassured him. "I'm going to be fine."

"Don't give me that!" Raph retorted. "I saw your face. You're hurtin' and you need ice on your knee. Stop actin' like you're okay when you're not."

"Raph, it's just a little pain," Leo said. "It's not anything I can't handle. Let's go back." As he made his way back to the farmhouse, his knee gave out, causing him to fall. Raph hurried to his side and put his arm around Leo, but Leo shook it off.

"Leo, why'd you do that?" Raph asked.

"I don't need your help," Leo answered. "I can get up on my own." He tried to get up, but the pain overwhelmed him, and he fell back down.

"You were saying?" Raph teased. He put his arm around Leo and helped him to his feet, letting Leo lean on him. "You can't keep doin' this, bro. You can't keep pretendin' you're not hurt when you are."

"I have to be a master of the pain," Leo said. "Sensei always said we should try to block out the pain and keep going." A lump came to his throat as he thought about his father. Who knew if Splinter was even alive anymore?

"Let's get you inside," Raph said gently as he led Leo into the house. He set Leo on the couch and left to go get an ice pack.

Leo sighed. He knew Raph was right about him not pretending, but he had to master this. He couldn't go back to the city with an injury and the sooner he overcame the pain, the faster they could get back and find Splinter.

"Here, Leo, this will help," Raph said as he gave his brother an ice pack.

"I just wish this leg would heal already," Leo complained. "It seems like it's taking forever."

"Maybe if you stop expecting it to heal, it'll heal on its own," Raph replied. "I think the problem is you expect it to go away fast, and that's not the way injuries work, especially after what you went through."

"You're right, Raph, but it's frustrating," Leo told him. "I just want to go back and find Sensei."

Raph put a hand on his shoulder. "We will, Leo. Now just sit there and watch some mindless TV. That'll get your mind off of the pain."

Leo laughed and sat with Raph, watching Crognard. Mikey was mad that they didn't call him in to watch it, but he was quiet after that as he sat down and watched it with his brothers. Leo was happy that he was with his family and after the show was over, the pain was gone. Maybe Raph was right. He had to stop pushing himself and just let the knee heal on its own. Rushing his recovery wasn't a good thing as had been proven by the mutagen medicine. He had to let things go at their own pace and just take it one day at a time. That was the best thing to do.

22222

"Hey, Raph, you up for a spar?" Leo asked his brother.

"Dude, you just took on a chimera," said Raph. "Are you sure you wanna do that?"

"My knee's fine, and I want to see if I can hold out longer," answered Leo. "Will you spar with me?"

"Sure," said Raph. "But if you start hurting, don't hide it, okay?"

"I won't," Leo promised. He took out his katanas and Raph took out his sais. They bowed to each other and faced off. Raph attacked first, but Leo parried it and used his own move to knock Raph back. Undeterred, the red-clad Turtle came back at Leo and attacked again. Leo kept dodging the attacks, getting better each time. But then his knee cracked again, causing him to gasp.

"You okay?" Rahph asked him.

"I'm fine," Leo said. "Keep going."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure, Raph. Don't hold back."

Raph nodded and continued even though his moves weren't as forceful as last time which Leo noticed right away.

"Raph, you're holding back again," Leo chastised.

"Leo, you're hiding behind the pain again," Raph retorted.

"I am not!" protested Leo.

"You are, too," Raph answered. "If your knee hurts, just stop fighting and take a break."

"It's not that bad," Leo said, but another wave of pain hit him, causing him to clutch his knee and drop one of his swords.

"You're not foolin' me," Raph said. "This match is over."

"No, we can still keep going!" Leo protested. "Just give me a minute."

"And the Foot aren't gonna give you a minute when you're hurt, Leo. They're gonna take advantage of you and attack."

"So why don't you attack then?"

"Because I'm not the Foot, Leo," Raph replied. "I'm your brother, and I'm not gonna attack you when you're hurt. Let's go back inside."

Leo did as Raph asked, but he wasn't happy about it. Why did Raph have to constantly treat him like he was breakable? It was just a little pain, and hadn't he proved that he wasn't going to let that stop him when he rescued them from the chimera? He sat down while Raph got him another ice pack.

"You can't keep doin' this, Leo," Raph chastised.

"I'm trying to get better, Raph!" Leo snapped. "And you didn't seem to care when I was rescuing your shell from that chimera! You were all for it, remember?"

"Yeah, but that was different. You had no choice then. You have the choice now, and I'm tellin' you not to overdo it."

"If you say so," Leo grumbled.

"Damn, you're stubborn!" Raph complained.

"Oh, kind of like another Turtle I know?" Leo teased.

"Shut up, Dork Face," Raph muttered.

Leo laughed and slung an arm around his brother's shoulder. "Look, Raph, I get what you're trying to do, but I have to overcome this, and I can't do that if I keep letting the pain get to me. The sooner I get over this, the sooner we can take back the city. You get that, right?"

"I get it, Leo," Raph answered. "I just don't want you to get hurt worse than what you are."

"I won't, Raph," Leo reassured him. "I know my limits, and I'll do my best to not overdo it. I'm just hanging on because I'm not weak. Nothing's going to stop me from getting better."

Raph clapped Leo on his shoulder. "Now that's the Leo I know and love," he said.

"Wait, did you just say you love me?" Leo asked him.

"Don't rub it in, bro," Raph groaned.

"Okay, I won't," Leo promised. He smiled and then got up and went to the room they shared to take a nap. He knew Raph was worried about him, but he had to do all he could to get better so they could go back to New York. It was the only way he could prove he was a good leader because he felt that if they didn't have him there, the team would fall apart, and they couldn't afford to have that happen. Shaking that thought from his head, he put the ice pack on his knee and closed his eyes to meditate and clear his head. Nothing was going to stop him from going back to New York and letting Shredder and the Kraang know who was boss. He wasn't going to let a little pain stop him from doing what he had to do, and that was final. He was a warrior and warriors fought to the end.

A/N: And that's the end of another chapter. I loved writing it and I hope you enjoyed it, too. Next up is Donnie and I have a good idea for what I'm going to do with him. Feel free to leave a review and have a shelltastic day.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Fix You

A/N: So as promised, here's Donnie's chapter for this challenge. This chapter is based off the song Fix You by Coldplay as I thought that was an interesting title for a chapter featuring Donnie. Thanks to those who have read and reviewed thus far. I'm glad you're enjoying this story and I'm excited to be bringing you more.

Disclaimer: TMNT and all related characters are property of Nickelodeon. I only own the plot and nothing more.

Donatello always prided himself on being able to fix anything he could get his hands on. Whenever he was faced with a new project, his eyes would light up and he'd be in a hurry to get down to it. He would sometimes be so immersed, he'd forget about the world around him and not know what was going on, but that was typical of him. Splinter would sometimes reprimand him for it, and Don would feel guilty, but that guilt would go away once a project was finished.

Yet as he stared at his unconscious brother as they made their way to April's family farmhouse, Don felt for the first time in his life that he wouldn't be able to fix what had happened to Leo. He could try, but who was to say it would work? And not only that, what about the argument he'd just had with his brother about what to do? If Leo died, that fight would never be resolved. He shook that thought from his head and began to check over his brother. He would do all he could to fix him no matter what it took. He had to try at least.

When they arrived at the farmhouse, they carried Leo in and set him in the bathtub. Then Donnie made note of his injuries and gave orders to his brothers and Casey about what to do. They complied and gave Donnie what he needed, and he began patching up Leo's wounds as best he could. He couldn't really bandage anything and decided to wait to see if Leo woke up before he could do that, but he did at least clean out the cuts and mended the crack in his brother's shell.

Now all they had to do was wait. Don left and went to the barn and turned it into a lab with Casey's help. He used some of the mutagen he'd brought and decided the best way to heal Leo was to create a medicine. After all, that would be the best way to make sure Leo healed, right? Don gritted his teeth and set to work.

22222

Three months had passed and Leo had finally woken up. Don was pleased and gave him some of the mutagen medicine, assuring that he'd be healed in no time. Leo didn't take kindly to the medicine, and it reminded him of the times Splinter had given them his own home remedies and how they all had hated them even though they worked. Still, Don was confident that it would work and that Leo would be better in no time.

The next morning, Raph and Leo went out for some training. Don gave Leo some medicine and told him to take it with him. "It'll help with the pain," he said.

"Why can't I just take pills?" Leo complained.

"Because this medicine was made by me, and it will help you heal, Leo," Don insisted. "Just give it a shot, okay?"

"Okay," Leo replied. He sighed and left with Raph.

Don helped April with the dishes while Leo and Raph were gone, and it wasn't long before they came back. Raph helped Leo to the room they shared and then stomped down the stairs.

"Donnie, where are you?" he bellowed.

"In the kitchen, Raph," Don answered. "What happened?"

Raph stormed over to him and shoved Don, causing him to crash into the sink.

"Raph, what's going on?" asked Donnie.

"What the hell were you tryin' to do?" Raph demanded.

"I was trying to heal Leo," Don replied. "Is he okay?"

"No he's not okay!" Raph snapped. "He threw up thanks to your stupid mutagen medicine! Were you tryin' to kill him or somethin'?"

"Of course not!" Don replied. "I thought it was the best way to help him. If I had known it was going to make him sick, I never would have given it to him."

"Well, it did, so he's not gonna take it anymore," Raph declared.

"That's fine, Raph. I didn't mean any harm."

"Yeah right," Raph snorted. "I bet you were getting revenge on him because of that stupid fight you had before he left."

"Raph, that has nothing to do with Leo getting better," Don told him. "I'd never do that to Leo no matter how mad I was at him. It's all water under the bridge now, okay? I'll check on him in a little bit."

"No, you need to stay away from him. I'll check on him myself." There was an angry glint in Raph's eyes, and Don knew better than to challenge him when Raph was like that.

Don sighed. "Okay, I won't go near him."

"Good," Raph said. Then he stomped away, muttering under his breath.

Don finished the dishes and went to his lab in the barn. He was upset about what the medicine had done to Leo, but didn't that happen with doctors and medicine all of the time? Weren't there always side effects that were being discovered and medicines being perfected to treat things? Don was tempted to try and see where the medicine went wrong, but after Raph's display of anger, he decided it was best not to risk it. Maybe he just wasn't meant to fix things anymore.

Someone came into the barn and put a hand on his shoulder. Don turned around and saw Casey looking at him with concern. He was ready for a retort or a taunt about how he was a failure, but it didn't come.

"I'm not in the mood for your commentary, Jones," Don said. "Just leave me alone."

"Don, you did the best you could," Casey said. "Don't let Raph get to you like that. You were just tryin' your best to heal Leo, and that's not a bad thing. You're really good at fixin' things, Donnie, so don't count yourself out. Everyone has trouble sometimes, and that's okay. Just keep at it."

Don was surprised that Casey could be so compassionate. "Thanks, Casey," he said softly. "I'll do my best."

22222

Don stared at the plant that was his brother. Once again, it was up to him to fix this, and he was afraid that it wouldn't work. Don rigged up the IV and transferred the mutagen that was in the Creep back to Raph. He was afraid it wouldn't work and worked tiredly through the night to make sure Raph was okay. Leo was the only one who stayed by Raph's side.

"What if this doesn't work, Leo?" Don said worriedly. "What if I make a mistake?"

Leo smiled and rested a hand on Don's shoulder. "You won't make a mistake, Donnie. You're good at this stuff. Just breathe and relax. You've got this."

"But the medicine failed, Leo," Donnie pointed out. "You got sick."

"But I'm fine now, and that wasn't your fault," Leo reassured him. "You were just trying to help, and I appreciate that. I'm sure Raph will appreciate what you're doing now as soon as he recovers."

"Leo, I wanted to apologize for that fight we had back at the Lair," Don said. "It was stupid of me to say those things, and I've been feeling guilty ever since. So I'm sorry about what I said. It was stupid and wrong."

"I forgive you, Donnie. I'm sorry for what I said, too. I didn't mean to imply you wouldn't make a good leader. I think you would if you really wanted to be one. I just panicked and really didn't know what to do."

"I know, Leo, and I forgive you for that, too," Don said. "It wasn't your fault, and I'm just glad you're okay."

"Me too," Leo said. "Now let's get Raph back."

22222

Don cheered as Raph opened his eyes. He'd never been so happy to see his hotheaded brother more than he was now. It was his idea that had saved Raph, and he was so glad it worked. As they made their way to the farmhouse, Raph hung back to talk to Don.

"Hey, Donnie, I just wanted to say thanks again, and I'm sorry for blowin' up at you about Leo," he said. "You did the right thing, and even though it didn't work out, you were just doin' what you thought was best. So, sorry for that."

"No problem, Raph," Don said. "I'm just glad you're okay and that I was able to save you."

"Yeah, well, you know I'll always trust you to save my ass when it comes down to it. You're good at fixin' things, Donnie, and even when they don't work, you try to make them work. That's all that matters, bro."

"Thanks, Raph," Don said. He patted Raph on the shoulder and watched as Raph walked with Leo to the farmhouse. Don couldn't help but replay the words Raph had spoken to him. Yeah, he was good at fixing things after all. And the next time he doubted himself about his abilities, he was going to remember his brother's words and remember that it was his idea that saved his brother from remaining a plant for the rest of his life.

A/N: So that's the end of another chapter. I could have made it longer, but this was where I wanted to end it. Feel free to leave a review and have a shelltastic day. Up next will be Mikey's chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Happy

A/N: And here's Mikey's chapter in this little series. This chapter is based on the song Happy by Pharrell Williams as I often picture Mikey when I listen to it. Thanks to all of those who have read and reviewed thus far. Your kind words mean the world to me.

Guest: I'm glad you liked the chapter. Thanks for reading and here's the Mikey chapter you wanted.

Disclaimer: TMNT and all related characters belong to Nickelodeon. I only own the plot and nothing more.

Mikey hummed happily as he fed the chickens. It was the one thing he loved to do and it gave him some solace and some time away from everything else. He finished feeding them and returned to the house, still humming a tune.

"Mikey, knock it off!" Raph chastised. "It's drivin' me nuts."

"Sorry, Raph, but I like this song," Mikey answered.

"Why are you always smilin' anyway?" Raph demanded. "Last I checked, there isn't a lot to be happy about right now."

"Because I want to be happy," Mikey answered. "Leo will wake up, dude. You just gotta stay positive."

"You're livin' in a fantasy world, bro," Raph said. "If that was gonna happen, he would be awake by now. Get your head out of the clouds and face reality, Mikey."

"Just because you want to walk around with a sad look on your face doesn't mean we all do!" Mikey retorted. "I'm not living in a fantasy world, Raph. I know that Leo may not wake up, but I just don't wanna think that way and I think if we stay positive, maybe he'll return to us. And I'm happy because I figure Leo would want us to get on with our lives and not keep actin' like we're sad or something. So, if you wanna keep filling Leo with doom and gloom, go ahead. I'm gonna keep on being happy because that's what Leo would want me to do." And with that, Mikey escaped to the kitchen to cook the meal as he always did.

As Mikey got the ingredients out, he was angry at Raph's words. Who was he to say that Mikey couldn't be happy? Sure, a lot of crazy things had happened to them, but that didn't mean they had to stop living as if the world was going to end. Mikey believed that Leo would wake up and that they'd go back and take out the Kraang. He had to keep hoping because it was the only way to chase away the nightmares he constantly was having at night. Having a little hope never hurt anybody, and Mikey wasn't going to let anyone tell him differently.

April came in just as Mikey was mixing the sauce for the spaghetti. "Hey, Mikey, what are you cooking?" she asked.

"Spaghetti," he answered. "I figured we could have something different other than pizza all of the time."

"Sounds like a good plan," April replied. "I don't know what's gotten into Raph though. He's really grumpy."

"Oh, he's like that all of the time," Mikey said nonchalantly. "You get used to it."

"But he had no right to say those things to you," April told him. "You have just as much right to be happy as anyone else does."

"Yeah, I know. I just wish Raph would be more positive about all of this. He just acts like Leo's gonna die on us at any minute."

"That's because he's scared, Mikey, and he's masking it with anger. I guess the best thing we can do is just let him be. He'll get over it soon enough."

Mikey nodded. He appreciated what April was saying, but he was also worried about his brother in red. Raph shouldn't feel upset about anything. He needed to lighten up, and Mikey knew just the way to do it, too. As soon as dinner was ready, he called everyone to the table and served the spaghetti. Everyone made small talk, though there wasn't much to say. Raph seemed to be in a hurry to get done so he could go up and watch over Leo again. Suddenly, he began gasping and reached for his glass of water.

"Dude, are you okay?" Casey asked him.

"What did you put in this, Mikey?" Raph demanded.

"Well, for you, I put in a little hot sauce, bro. I figured it would chase all your fears away."

Casey hurried and got some milk, which seemed to help since the water wasn't doing the trick. When he was better, Raph glared at Mikey from across the table.

"That was a horrible thing to do, Mikey!" he snapped. "When are you gonna grow up?"

"Dude, I thought it would cheer you up and make you laugh," said Mikey meekly.

"Well, it didn't!" Raph snarled. "You're hopeless, bro. You're nothin' but a big baby!" He turned and stormed upstairs, muttering as he went.

Mikey helped to clean up and then took off for the woods. He wasn't going to stay where he wasn't wanted, but he knew that if he ran away now, Leo would never forgive him. He sat on a rock that was next to a stream and tried to think about what Splinter would tell him.

"You should not let your brother's words get to you, Michelangelo," he imagined Splinter saying. "What you did was not in good taste, but your intentions were to make your brother feel better. You are the light of the family, and you must continue being that for all of them."

"You're right, Sensei," Mikey said. "I can't let them down. I have to keep bringing light to the family no matter what."

Encouraged by this imaginary talk with his father, the orange-clad Turtle went into the farmhouse and hung out with April and Casey. Donnie joined them and they all laughed at Mikey's jokes. Raph came down for a short bit and though Mikey tried to ignore him, Raph wasn't about to let his younger brother get away.

"Mikey, can you come upstairs with me for a sec?" he asked.

Mikey was reluctant to do so, but he knew he had to get this over with. He followed Raph upstairs and to the bathroom where Leo was lying in the bathtub.

"I wanted to say this in front of Leo so we have a witness to this," Raph began.

"Um, Leo's out cold, so how can he be a witness?" Mikey asked.

"Donnie says he can hear, so I know he'll be able to hear what I'm about to say," Raph replied. "Look, I shouldn't have blown up at you like that. I know you want to be happy because it's in your nature to not let things get you down, and I like that about you. I wish I could be that way, but it's not the way I'm built. I know you know what's been goin' on, and I know you've been tryin' to ignore the nightmares that have been happening with you."

"You know about that?" Mikey asked him.

"Yeah, I've heard you in your sleep, but I didn't wanna come because I figured you didn't want me to. So that's all I wanted to say."

"I forgive you, Raph. And I'm sorry I put hot sauce in your spaghetti. I just thought it would lighten things up for a bit."

"That's okay, Mikey. Truth is, I thought it was kind of funny. Just remember that you gotta do a lot of pranks on Leo when he wakes up."

Mikey smiled. "Will do, bro. You wanna help me with them?"

Raph smiled back. "You bet," he answered. "Just don't change, Mikey. I like you just the way you are."

"Thanks, Raph. You better not change either because I like you like that even if you are grumpy sometimes." He hugged his brother until Raph let go.

"Okay, knucklehead, you better get out of here. And if you tell anyone about this, I'll beat the green off of you. Got it?"

"Got it," Mikey replied. He waved to Raph and then went downstairs to watch Crognard. He was glad Raph had made up with him and that Raph liked him just the way he was. Splinter was right that he was the light of the family and as long as he was around, everyone would be happy no matter what, and that was a good thing.

A/N: I decided to end the chapter here because it seemed to fit. I hope you all enjoyed it. Feel free to leave a review and have a shelltastic day.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Forever Young

A/N: I know I'm on a roll here, but I thought it would be cool to do Splinter's chapter next. This chapter is based on the song by Rod Stewart as it makes me think of Splinter whenever I hear it. Thanks to those who have taken the time to read and review. Your kind words mean the world to me.

Disclaimer: TMNT and all related characters belong to Nickelodeon. I only own the plot and nothing more.

Splinter sighed as he watched his sons sleep in the pizza parlor. They had been through so much in so short a time, and it made Splinter sad. He strolled amongst his sons and noticed how peaceful they seemed in sleep. How could ones so young go through so much? His gaze lingered on his oldest son. Leonardo was riddled with scars from the attack by Shredder and his army. Splinter knew most of the details of that attack, and it struck him to his core. How could such a thing happen to his oldest? No one deserved to have that happen to them.

As he turned away, he heard whimpering and figured it was Michelangelo having another nightmare. But then he heard Leonardo's cry as he bolted upright on the floor.

"Leonardo, are you all right?" Splinter asked gently.

Leo took a few deep breaths to calm himself. "I'm fine, Sensei," he said. "It was just a dream. Sorry if I woke you."

"No, I have not gone to sleep yet," Splinter replied. "Would you care to discuss your dream?"

"It was just the same one I've been having," Leo answered.

"You are reliving the attack?" Splinter inquired.

"Yeah, but it's no big deal. Just something stupid."

"Oh, I see. So, if I told you that I have had nightmares about the night my wife was killed, you would think it was stupid of me to have such a nightmare?"

Leo's blue eyes widened in shock. "No, Sensei, I would never say that about you!" he protested.

"Then why do you think that you are stupid for having such a dream?"

"I didn't say I was stupid, Sensei. I meant the dream was stupid. I should be over all of this, and I'm not. I mean, my leg's healed now. You would think after the Vision Quest that my nightmares would end."

"True, but sometimes, nightmares are always going to be there. Remember when you were younger and you had bad dreams?"

"Yeah, we all had them," Leo recalled.

"That's right. And what did I do?"

"You came to us and calmed us down so we'd go to sleep."

Splinter nodded. "That is correct, Leonardo."

"But I'm a little too old for you to do that now," Leo remarked.

"My son, you are never too old to be comforted by your father," chided Splinter. "You should cherish every moment you have with me no matter how old you get. You do remember what it was like when you presumed I was dead, do you not?"

Leo nodded. "It was the worst feeling in the world," he replied. "I felt like you were never coming back and even though I didn't want to think that for my brothers' sakes, I still had fears that it was true. What about you, Sensei? How did you feel when you knew we were gone?"

"At first, I was very worried, but as my mind began to change, I forgot about the four of you," Splinter answered. "Sometimes I just wish we could go back to when you were little. You had no enemies and everything was at it should be. Now, you are teenagers and you have faced more battles that should be suited to a grown man. I am so sorry I was not there to protect you from Shredder's attack, my son. I have failed you and if you are angry with me, I quite understand."

"Sensei, I'm not mad at you. You had no idea what happened to me, and even if you did, it couldn't have been prevented."

"But it could have," said Splinter. "Shredder did tell me he took you like he took my daughter. I figured you were captured and being tortured, but there was nothing I could do. I hate that this war has befallen the four of you. It should not be this way. None of you deserve this."

Leo pulled his father into an embrace. "Sensei, none of this is your fault," he said gently. "It just happened, and it would have happened no matter what. We can't go back to the past, so we need to focus on the present and make the most out of what life offers us whether it be good or bad."

Splinter smiled. "You are very astute, Leonardo. Is that something you learned from your space program?"

Leo laughed. "No, I heard it from a wise rat I know very well," he answered.

Splinter chuckled and embraced his oldest son. Leonardo was right in that they had to focus on the present and make the most of it, but Splinter still longed for the days when his sons were younger and could make his day brighter by doing something he never thought they could do. Days when there were no monsters lurking in the shadows and no threats to their lives. Those were the days that Splinter longed for. But he couldn't go back to that, and he knew it was best not to dwell on it. He had four very capable warriors and it was his job to continue to teach them and make them stronger for the days ahead. He pulled apart from Leo and watched as his oldest settled back down to sleep. Only when he was fast asleep did Splinter retire to bed himself. Some things never changed when you were a father.

A/N: A bit short, but it was all I could think of for this prompt. Not sure when the next one will be up, but I'll have it up as soon as I can. Feel free to leave a review and have a shelltastic day.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: What I Want

A/N: So here's the next chapter in this little challenge and this chapter will focus on Slash. I know it's weird of me not to do a chapter about April and then Casey, but this is what came into my head so I thought I'd shake things up a bit as it were. This chapter is based on the song What I Want by Daughtry and ironically the musician, Slash, accompanies them on this song which is pretty cool. Thanks to all of those who have read and reviewed thus far. It means a lot to me that you're enjoying this story.

Disclaimer: TMNT and all related characters belong to Nickelodeon. I only own the plot and nothing more.

Slash smiled as he looked around at his sleeping team. He was having a hard time sleeping himself and that was why he was still awake. He couldn't help but think about how things had changed for him. First he was a pet turtle cared for by the mutant turtle boy who cared for him more than anything in the world. He remembered how Raphael would often wish that Slash (then named Spike) could be a mutant like him and how he would wish on whatever star he saw through the grate and ask Santa if he could make his pet turtle like him. It amused Slash at the time, but even he began to wish that as well.

And then it happened. Slash saw the mutagen glowing on the floor and remembered his master's wish. He wished it, too, and so he ate some of the mutagen. However, the change wasn't what he thought it would be and was very unpleasant when it happened. The mutagen began affecting his mood, making him angry and hateful toward the other Turtles. It turned him into a destructive force that he didn't like, and he unleashed his anger out on Raph's brothers. Once he fell off of the building, he came to himself and realized what he'd done. He couldn't stay with the others and simply disappeared. His hope was that Raph would think he was dead and that maybe he'd get over his old pet. But that was not to be.

Slash teamed up with the Newtralizer and thought it was fun until he realized what his partner's plan was. Then he wanted no part of it. After that, the Kraang invaded and Slash was pretty much on his own. He worried about his former master and his brothers. Were they in the city? Had they escaped, or had they been finished by the Kraang? Slash decided that he would do what Raph and his brothers had done before him and try to eliminate the Kraang himself. Not long after he met Leatherhead and a friendship was born as Leatherhead told him of what the Kraang did to him. Slash felt sorry for the alligator and decided it would be better to become friends with him.

Then they met Doctor Rockwell and he was a very welcome addition to the team. He, too, had been a victim of the Kraang, but before that he had been double crossed by his scientist partner, Dr. Victor Falco and mutated into a monkey. Slash was mad about that and figured Rockwell would be an asset to the team as a whole.

After that, they ran into Pigeon Pete who was being chased by some Kraangdroids. The mutants dispatched of them and saved Pete's life, much to Pete's pleasure.

"Thanks for saving me, fellas," he said. "I don't know what I would have done without you."

"Do you know of the Kraang, Pete?" Slash asked him.

"Oh sure," Pete said. "They turned me from an ordinary pigeon into this and they weren't nice about it either. They had this other scientist there who had a daughter. He sent me to give her a message from him, and she was with these turtle mutants."

"I see," Slash said. He didn't think Pete was anything special, but being a bird, he could probably work as a spy. "Are you up for joining us then?"

Pete nodded. "Sure. I've never had friends before. But if we're a team, we need a team name."

"I vote for the Anti-Kraang Association," Dr. Rockwell said.

"Nah, too obvious," Slash said. "We need something with more spice. Any ideas, Leatherhead?"

Leatherhead shook his head. "No, I cannot think of anything good."

"Okay, let me think a minute. Wait, we're mutants and we're animals. How about if we call ourselves the Mighty Mutanimals?"

"Oooh, I like it!" Pete said. "That makes us sound like superheroes."

"I think it's a brilliant name," Dr. Rockwell chimed in. "Well played, Slash."

"I like it as well," Leatherhead added.

"Then it's settled," Slash declared. "We're the Mighty Mutanimals dedicated to eliminating the Kraang."

Not long after that, they met Jack Kurtzman who gave them a base to set up camp. And then they set to work ridding the world of the Kraang and battling them for as long as they could. Then the Turtles came back and they teamed up to get rid of the Kraang for good. It was a great time, and though Slash and Leo had been at odds at first, things had changed and they mended the rift. They had encountered the Turtles again after Shredder had mind controlled both Slash and Rockwell, but they had been able to out of that one with their friends' help. Slash was happy they were friends with the Turtles as they had become loyal allies. With a smile, Slash lay down and decided to try to sleep, dreaming of what could happen next not only for his team but his new friends.

22222

"Raphael, good to see you, brother," Slash said as Raph made his way into the base accompanied by Leo.

"Same to you, Slash," Raph said. He and Leo were carrying some groceries and it looked like they had a lot of stuff with them.

"What brings you guys here?" Slash asked them.

"April gave us groceries and we figured you guys would need them, too," Leo replied.

"Did you get bread?" Pete asked.

Raph laughed. "Yeah, here you go," he said as he opened a package of bread and gave him a slice. Pete went after it instantly, cooing in happiness at his favorite treat.

"Thanks for the stuff, guys," Slash said. "We were running low. Do you guys wanna stay awhile or do you have things to do?"

"We can stay if Leo doesn't mind," Raph answered.

"I don't mind at all," Leo said. "We haven't really hung out with you guys much."

"Where are Donnie and Mikey?" Slash asked them.

"Don wanted to work on some project and Mikey's grounded for pulling another prank," Leo told him.

Slash laughed. "And let me guess, the prank was on Raph, right?"

"Actually it was on me," said Leo. "He hid my swords and I couldn't find them. Splinter wasn't too happy with him for that."

"I bet not," remarked Slash. "I bet you're thinking of revenge, aren't you?"

Leo smiled slyly. "Maybe. I'm thinking of hiding all the pizzas so he thinks they're all gone and then I'll tell him that they were all out. He won't be too happy about that, but serves him right."

"Now, Leo, you know what Sensei says," said Raph. "'Revenge is never the answer to a ninja's problems.'"

Slash laughed again. "Nice imitation, Raph. You got him down good."

"Thanks," Raph said. "So how have things been with you guys?"

"Pretty good," Slash replied. "A little quiet, but that's always a good thing. Jack's away on some trip, so that's why he's not here."

"We figured that was the reason," said Leo.

"Is everything okay with you guys?" Slash asked them.

"Yeah, pretty good," answered Leo. "Sensei was sick for a few days, but he's all better now which is why we decided to come."

"No, you wanted to go on a training run, and I wanted to come with you," Raph corrected him. "Then Donnie suggested we take some groceries to you guys, so here we are."

"Raph's been pretty overprotective of me since I got attacked," remarked Leo.

"I can't blame him for that," Slash said. "From what he told me, you got thrown through a window and beaten within an inch of your life. Not so hard to see why he'd want to protect you. If I had been there, I would have beaten Shredder up on my own and gotten you out of there. I wish I had been."

"It's not your fault, Slash," Leo said gently. "No one's blaming you."

"So, are we gonna watch some wrestling or what?" Raph asked.

"You got it," Slash said as he turned on the TV.

As the night progressed, Slash was happy the Turtles were there. They talked and laughed, teasing each other and making fun of some of the wrestlers on TV. Slash couldn't remember the last time he'd had such a good time with anybody, and it felt like old times when he'd be on Raph's shoulder watching wrestling with them. The only difference was that he was a mutant turtle too, and he loved it. He was getting exactly what he'd always wanted, and he could tell Raph was happy, too.

After the show was over, it was time for Raph and Leo to go home. Slash offered to walk them there, and they accepted.

'Man, did you see when Seth Rollins broke Cena's nose?" Raph asked them. "That was sick."

"Yeah, it was pretty bad," Leo agreed. "I hope he can get fixed up."

"Oh, he'll be fine and I'm sure he'll be wrestling again in no time," Slash assured them. "You know the guy's like a robot when it comes to injuries."

"That's true," Raph said.

It wasn't long after this that Slash noticed Leo had stopped running with them. He was standing on a rooftop and wasn't even moving. Raph went over to his brother and tried to get him to come along.

"Leo, what are you doin'?" he demanded. "We have to get home, remember?"

Leo didn't answer, and Slash became concerned as he hurried to the blue-clad Turtle's side. He noticed that Leo's eyes had widened and his breathing was fast.

"Leonardo, are you okay?" Slash asked him.

Leo drew out his swords and began attacking the two of them. Raph dodged the attacks, but Slash was cut on his arm, causing him to howl in pain. Anger overcame him, and instinct told him to hurt the one who had attacked him. But then he came to himself just in time. No, this was Leonardo who was his friend and fellow leader. Slash continued to let Leo attack him, trying to get through to the oldest Turtle.

"Leonardo, we're not gonna hurt you," he soothed. "Snap out of it, okay?"

But Leo wouldn't listen and continued his assault until Raph tackled him to the ground, pinning him down. "Leo, get a grip!" he snapped. "We're not the enemy here!" He slapped Leo's face and that seemed to snap Leo out of his trance.

"Raph?" he asked.

"Dude, what's wrong with you?" Raph demanded. "You hurt Slash!"

"I did?" Leo asked. He looked at Slash who was clutching his injured arm. "Oh, Slash, I'm so sorry!"

"That's okay, Leo," Slash said. "Are you okay?"

Leo shook his head. "I don't know," he whispered.

"Let's get to the Lair," Raph said. He led them away and kept a close eye on his blue clad brother.

When they arrived at the Lair, Raph sent Leo to Splinter and took Slash into the infirmary. Don examined the wound and concluded that there was no lasting injury and that Slash didn't need stitches. He cleaned the wound and wrapped gauze around it.

"You've got quite the set up here, Don," Slash commented. "I wish we could have what you do."

"Maybe we could work something out," Don offered.

"Sounds good," Slash said.

Raph came in after that. "You okay, buddy?" he asked his friend.

"I'm good, Raph," Slash reassured him. "How's Leo?"

Raph sighed. "Not good. He's really upset about what he did. Sensei gave him some tea to help him sleep, so he's in his room for now. He'll sleep for a little while, so that's good. He needs it."

"Has he had flashbacks like this before?"

Raph nodded. "Quite a few times. We thought it was over after we got back and beat the Kraang, but he keeps having them. I don't think it's going to end until Shredder's gone for good."

"Yeah, that makes sense," Slash agreed. "I better get back home before my team worries about me."

"You can stay here tonight," Raph offered.

"I can call Rockwell and let him know where you are," Don added.

Slash didn't want to intrude, but his arm did hurt and he wasn't sure if he could get home safely. "Okay, I'll stay," he replied.

"Great," Raph said. "You can sleep in my room with me if you want."

Slash laughed. "Just like old times, huh?"

Raph smiled back. "Yep. I even still have some of your leaves if you want them."

"Nah, you keep them."

Raph led Slash to his room, and Slash smiled. Nothing had changed much since the last time he'd been in there. Raph got out a futon and a blanket for his friend. Slash lay down and covered up with the blanket.

"Are you sure Leo's gonna be okay, Raph?" Slash asked.

"I don't know, but we'll just have to play it by ear."

"I can help you know. If he needs someone to talk to, I'd be happy to listen."

"I know, buddy, and I think that would be a good idea," Raph said. "You've been there too, you know."

"I have," Slash answered. "Not a day goes by where I don't think about who I used to be and what I almost did to you. When Leo was attacking me, I almost slipped back into that again, but I shook the feeling away. I knew I couldn't go back to that. I'm different now, but I'm still afraid that monster will come back just like Leo's afraid he'll fail you or get hurt again."

"I get it, Slash, but you won't go back to that," Raph reassured him. "You have friends and your team now. Just think of that and you'll be okay."

"I know, and I do," Slash replied. He yawned. "See you in the morning, Raph."

"Good night, buddy," Raph said.

22222

The next morning, Slash woke up well rested. He and Raph left the room and made their way to the kitchen where Mikey was cooking bacon and eggs.

"Morning, guys," Mikey greeted them. "You ready for some breakfast?"

"You know it," Slash replied.

Not long after Leo and Donnie came in. Donnie greeted Slash and settled down to eat some food. Leo looked at Slash, a guilty look crossing his face.

"How's your arm?" he asked.

"It's fine," Slash replied.

"Sorry about that," Leo said softly.

"That's okay," Slash said gently. "It wasn't your fault. You've been through a lot. Maybe after you guys practice, we can talk about it."

"You really want to talk to me?" Leo asked him.

Slash nodded. "We leaders need to stick together and talk about our problems," he answered.

That caused Leo to smile. "Okay, I'd like that," he said.

Breakfast passed by quickly and then the brothers went to the dojo to practice. Slash sat on the sidelines next to Splinter and observed them. Splinter put the Turtles into pairs with Donnie and Leo facing off and Raph and Mikey sparring together. Slash had seen them fight before, but he was still amazed at the skills they possessed and he wished he could fight like that, too. The matches ended fairly quickly with Leo and Raph both winning and facing off together. Leo was distracted, and Slash was worried about that when Raph defeated him. He knew Leo would never just let Raph beat him soundly like that.

After practice was over, Splinter wanted to talk to Leo, but Slash intervened. "Sensei, would it be okay if I talk to him?" he asked. "I kind of need to ask him about something."

Splinter nodded. "Yes, you may speak to him if you wish, Slash," he answered. "You may use my room for privacy."

Slash bowed. "Thanks, Sensei," he said as he led the way to Splinter's room.

"What do you guys need to talk about?" Mikey asked him.

"Leader stuff," Slash replied. "It's kind of important."

Raph led Mikey away while Slash waited for Leo to follow him.

Leo sat down and Slash sat down across from him. "You want some tea?" Leo offered.

"Sure," Slash replied.

Leo poured tea for both of them. Slash took a sip and wrinkled his beak.

"Now I see why Raph hates this stuff," he commented.

Leo smiled. "I used to feel the same way until I got used to it," he answered. "So, what's on your mind, Slash? Did you really want to talk to me about leader stuff?"

Slash nodded. "Yeah, I do, but first I want to know what happened last night. What made you decide to attack me?"

Leo sighed as a sad look crossed his face. "I thought you were Shredder," he said. "When I saw you, I saw him looking at me. When I got attacked, Shredder snuck up behind me and just slashed me with his gauntlets. I was so weak that I couldn't fight back. So when I looked at you, all I could see was Shredder taunting me, and I just fought back. It was wrong of me, and I'm really sorry I ever did that to you."

Slash was stunned. Raph had only told him that Leo had been attacked by Shredder's army, but he'd never told him how it all went down. Hearing this made Slash realize just how hard it had been for Leo during that time and how hard it was for him now. "I'm so sorry you had to go through that, brother," he said softly. "If I had been there, I would have saved you from that fiend. He needs to pay for all he's put us through."

"He will," Leo said softly. "Now, what's the problem you're having?"

"Well, it's about Pete," Slash replied. "He just won't listen to me whenever I give him orders. If I tell him to fly left, he goes right. If I tell him not to engage an enemy until I tell him to, he does the opposite. I just got so fed up with him one day, I lost it. I said some mean things to him and he hasn't talked to me since then. I know I have a temper and I can seem bossy at times, but I really do have my team's best interests at heart. I wanted to talk to you because I know you've been there before with your brothers so you know how to deal with stuff like that. Do you have any advice?"

Leo smiled at the bigger mutant. "I can see where you're coming from," he said. "When Raph and I have a fight about something, we usually give each other time to cool off and then we talk about it until it's resolved. My brothers know I have their best interests at heart and that I want to protect them even when they don't like what I have to say. So my advice would be to talk to Pete about it and let him know how you feel and why you acted the way you did. Talking about it will help both of you. Just make sure you both apologize about what happened if you want the team to stay together."

Slash nodded. "That seems reasonable," he said. "I think I can do that. I just hope Pete won't think badly of me for it."

"I don't think he will," Leo said. "A good leader always admits to his mistakes and tries to keep his team together no matter what."

"Well, you've definitely got that down, Leo," Slash said. "You really are a good leader, and I really hope I can be like you are."

"You will, Slash," Leo reassured him. "It just takes practice."

"I can't think of anyone I'd rather have help me than you."

"Thanks, Slash. Now we better go so Donnie can look at your arm."

"Yeah, I gotta get checked out by the doctor," Slash laughed. He helped Leo to his feet, and the two of them left Splinter's room and went to the lab. Don checked out Slash's wound and said it was healing nicely. He bandaged it again and gave Slash some instructions on how to treat it when he was back at headquarters.

"You up for a pinball game, Leo?" Slash asked.

Leo smiled. "Yeah, and I'm so gonna beat you."

"You wish," Slash teased.

They played a few rounds with Slash winning three and Leo winning the rest. That led to a full on video game tournament filled with laughter and banter from all sides. Slash felt content amongst the Turtle brothers, and he wondered why he'd gone this long without really spending time with them. He wished he could stay there forever, but he remembered he had his own team to mend first.

When night fell, Slash said goodbye to the family and went back to the warehouse where his team was. Raph offered to walk him home, but Slash reassured him that he'd be fine and would visit with his team again soon. He arrived home and told the others what had happened.

"Are you all right?" Rockwell asked him.

"I'm fine," Slash said. "Where's Pete?"

"He's over there," Leatherhead replied pointing to where Pete was pecking at some bread in a corner.

Slash went over to him and sat down next to him. "Pete, I just wanted to apologize for the way I acted the other day," he said. "I never should have said those things to you."

"Why did you?" Pete asked.

"I was mad, and when you're mad, sometimes you don't think about the things you say," Slash answered. "I just worry about all of you. I'm the leader of this team, and if anything happens to you, I'm responsible for it. I just want to make sure you're okay and that you don't get hurt, so that's why I get so mad sometimes when you don't listen."

"I know, and I'm sorry I don't listen," Pete answered. "I just get so excited when we're on a mission, and I have a hard time focusing. I know I have to work on that."

"Yeah, and you will," Slash reassured him. "Maybe we can help you along with the Turtles."

"That would be great," Pete said. "Thanks, Slash."

"No problem. So are we cool?"

"Yeah, we're cool."

Slash smiled. "Great. Now, let's get ready for patrol."

The night went smoothly and there were no problems. Slash was happier than he'd ever been, and he was glad not only to have a functioning team again but also to have the Turtles as his friends. With their help, he would become a great leader and they would be able to take down anyone who stood in their way. Slash had always wanted to have a team and a family, and he had just what he wanted and then some. He had changed a great deal, and he hoped that things would always stay this way for a long time.

A/N: And that's the end of another chapter. This one became a lot longer than I intended, but that often happens sometimes. I just love Slash and the Mutanimals and I can see Slash going to Leo for advice on leadership. Feel free to leave a review and have a shelltastic day.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Fight Song

A/N: And here's the net chapter in this challenge. Sorry it took me so long, but I got sidetracked with other stuff. This chapter is based off the song "Fight Song" by Rachel Platten. It's one of my favorite songs and makes me think of my boy in blue, Leonardo, so this chapter will be about him. Thanks to all of those who have read and reviewed thus far. Your kind words mean the world to me and I love that you're enjoying this challenge.

Disclaimer: TMNT and all related characters belong to Nickelodeon. I only own the plot and nothing more.

His body ached as he went outside with his swords. He fell to the ground, groaning in pain, but he had to get up. He couldn't just give up like that. Suddenly, he saw April coming toward him. Was she okay? He saw something grab her and heard her cry his name.

"April!" he cried. He tried to go after her, but he collapsed, the pain taking over again as he fell. "No, this can't be happening. What do I do? What can I do?" He was panicking as he remembered the last fight he'd had. He had lost and had been beaten by Shredder. How could he go on?

Then Master Splinter's voice entered his head. "Fight, Leonardo," it said. "Fight for your family."

Leo lifted his head up. Yes, he had to fight for his family. He made his way to his swords and picked himself up. He tied on his mask and gathered his swords. Then he limped to the woods to find his family. The mutant was definitely not what he expected, but that didn't matter now. He stared at the mutant who had his family held captive.

"Give me back my family, freak," he demanded. He took a fighting stance and got ready to battle the creature.

This was his fight, and he was going to win.

22222

Leo helped April into the woods, doubt clouding his mind. How could this have happened? There was no way they could do this to help the others.

"I can't believe you talked me into this," he said.

"I shouldn't have had to," she replied, an edge to her voice.

Leo stopped to rest and explained to April how he was nothing more than a liability to the team. A determined look crossed her face and she told him that he was the leader and that they needed him. Granted, she was speaking to a tree, but despite that, her words stirred something deep within him. Yes, he was the leader, and it was his job to get his family back. Her words kept playing in his head like a song, and he knew this was his motivation for getting them back.

This was his fight, and he was going to win.

22222

Leo stared down at his opponent. It was the man who had been haunting his dreams ever since he woke up from the coma. The man who had caused all the grief and pain he'd been going through. Shredder leered at him, but Leo didn't back down.

"It is time we finished what we started," Shredder said.

A smile lit Leo face. "I agree," he said. A determined look crossed his face as he stared down at his enemy. Shredder didn't seem worried, but that didn't matter. Leo was still going to do all he could to take him down and be rid of him.

This was his fight, and he was going to win.

22222

Leo sighed as he and his brothers came back to the Lair. They had just defeated the Kraang with the help of the Mighty Mutanimals and now they had to clean up their mess.

"It is good to be home again," Splinter said.

"Yeah, it's good to be together again," Leo replied.

"You did well, Leonardo," Splinter said. "All of you have done well, and I am so proud of you."

"We're just glad you're okay, Sensei," Leo said. "We were so worried about you."

"And yet, you still rallied together," Splinter said with a smile. "You remained strong despite your fears."

"It wasn't easy, Sensei, but I heard your voice in my head a few times," Leo said. "You helped me to get better."

"You did that yourself," Splinter told him. "You have a strong spirit and a willingness to not give up despite the odds. You are a fighter, my son, and you will not stop fighting until you can fight no more. That is the mark of a great warrior."

"Thanks, Sensei," Leo said as he embraced his father.

"Thank you for being strong, my son," said Splinter. "Now, it is time to rest. We will have some cleaning up to do in the morning."

Leo smiled and as he settled down on the floor with his brothers. He was glad to be back, and he was glad that they had finally defeated the Kraang. Now nothing would stop them no matter what as long as they were together.

This was their fight, and they had won.

A/N: And that's the end of another chapter. I'm not sure when the next one will be up, but I'll try to have it up soon. Feel free to leave a review and have a shelltastic day.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Water Under the Bridge

A/N: Here's another story I've left without an update, but that tends to happen when other stories get in the way. However, I'm back now and will be updating this as inspiration comes to me. This particular chapter title is based on the song "Water Under the Bridge" by Adele. It's a very good song, and I thought it would make a good chapter for this particular story. Thanks to all of those who have read and reviewed. It means a lot to me that you're enjoying this story.

Disclaimer: TMNT and all related characters are property of Nickelodeon. I only own the plot and nothing more than that.

"Aw, yeah, this is my jaaam!" Mikey said as Adele's "Hello" came on his T-Pod, and he proceeded to start singing the chorus very loudly.

"Can someone please shut him up?" Raph groaned.

Leo laughed. "No can do, Raph. You know how he gets when he likes a song."

"Where are you headed to, bro?" Raph asked as he watched his brother head for the turnstiles.

"Just out for a run," Leo answered.

"You want me to come with?"

Leo smiled. Raph always asked that, and while Leo often let him come, this time he wanted to be alone. "Nah, I'll be fine," he reassured him. "I won't be long."

"Okay, have fun, and don't do anything I wouldn't do," Raph teased.

"I can assure you that I definitely can follow that order," said Leo. He waved to Mikey who was now doing some sort of dance to the Adele song and headed out. Once he reached the surface he made for the rooftops and started leaping across them, relishing the feel of the cool night air on his skin. As much as he loved hanging out with his brothers, there were times where Leo wished to be alone to gather his thoughts and to just be by himself where he didn't have to worry about his brothers getting into mischief all of the time. He stopped to rest beside a water tower and leaned against it.

"Nice night, isn't it?" a voice asked.

Leo whirled around, his swords coming out of their sheaths and his eyes trained on the speaker. His body was tensed as he was ready for a fight.

Slash stepped out of the shadows, holding his hands up in surrender. "Relax, Leonardo, it's just me," he said.

Leo's body relaxed and his breathing returned to normal. He returned his swords to their rightful place and faced Slash. "Sorry about that," he apologized. "I'm still a little jumpy."

"Understandable," Slash said. "I'd be jumpy too if I'd been ambushed by the Foot."

"Did Raph tell you what happened to me?" Leo asked him.

"Yep. He said it was the worst three months of his life waiting for you to wake up. I can't say I blame him for that."

"Did Raph send you out here to watch over me?" It wouldn't surprise him if Raph had called up Slash and asked him to keep an eye on Leo. He was just too overprotective ever since Leo got attacked.

Slash laughed. "Nah, I came out alone. I just wanted some time to myself for a change. I love my team and all, but sometimes it's nice being by myself."

Leo smiled, happy that Slash knew where he was coming from. "Yeah, same here," he answered. "Sometimes it's just good to be alone and gather your thoughts."

"Especially when there aren't any others to distract you," Slash added.

Once again, Leo was taken aback by how similar their thoughts were. Yes, they were both leaders, but he never thought that Slash would feel the same way he did about solitude.

"So, how are things at the Lair?"

"Pretty good. The same as usual, really. How are things at your base?"

"Good. Pete's been getting annoying though. Every time he hears a certain song on the radio, he can't help but sing along. And let me tell you, he doesn't have the voice talent for singing."

Leo laughed, reminded of how Pete was a lot like Mikey in that way. "Yeah, Mikey gets like that, too, though his singing voice isn't that bad. He just does it to annoy Raph."

"Yeah, I can see that little squirt doing that," Slash said with a chuckle. "How's Splinter?"

"Fine. He's getting better every day."

"That's good." A guilty look crossed Slash's face. "I really am sorry about all of that."

"It wasn't your fault, Slash," Leo told him. "You weren't in control of your actions. It was all Shredder's fault, not yours."

"Yeah, but I still feel bad about it. Don't you get that way sometimes?"

"Sure, but I do my best to try not to be like that. You can't dwell on the things you can't control. That's what Master Splinter taught me."

"He's right, but sometimes you can't help it," Slash replied. "I still think about everything I ever did that was wrong. How I nearly killed all of you after I was mutated, and how I teamed up with the Newtralizer. I just can't help but still feel guilty about all of that. I know you still don't trust me, Leonardo, and I understand why. I've done too much damage to ever earn your trust."

"That's not true, Slash," Leo protested. "I do trust you. Yeah, at first I didn't because I wasn't sure your intentions were pure, but then I found out you really had changed for the better. You helped us defeat the Kraang and that proved to me that you were trustworthy. You know if you ever need to talk to someone else besides Raph, you can come to me. I've gotten better at trusting you, and I promise I won't ever doubt you again."

"Thanks, Leo. That means a lot to me coming from you. I admit that you weren't my favorite Turtle for a long time, but then I really began to understand who you were and why you did what you did. After that, my view of you changed. I'm proud to call you my friend and I couldn't find a better role model when it comes to being a leader."

"Even though I got my shell kicked?" Leo teased him.

Slash smiled. "Hey, even the best of us get our shells handed to us. Just the other day, Pete got the best of me in sparring match."

"Are you serious?" Leo laughed. "I never would have thought he'd do that!"

"Well, he did, and I was humiliated about it, but then Raph talked to me and told me about what happened to you. Even the best of us have to lose sometimes. But I know you probably didn't go down without a fight, am I right?"

"Yeah, you're right," Leo answered.

"Were you scared?"

"I was scared not only for myself but for my brothers. I didn't know where they were, and I was stupid enough to abandon them to get the Kraang away from them."

"That wasn't stupid. You were just trying to protect them."

"It WAS stupid though. And then Donnie and I had that fight and all I could think about was that I was right and Donnie was wrong. I was so mad at him, and I got distracted. I think that's why the Foot got the jump on me."

"Don't blame yourself for any of that," Slash chastised. "It was Shredder's fault you got hurt. He's the one who orchestrated the attack and carried it out. You were brave and you fought for your life. They were the cowards, not you."

"I want to believe you, Slash, but somehow I just can't," Leo said dejectedly.

Slash put a hand on the blue-clad Turtle's shoulder. "It's gonna take some time, but in time, you'll see it wasn't your fault. You and Donnie made up, didn't you?"

"Yeah, we did, but I still think about how stupid I was for fighting with him."

"But you and Raph fight all of the time," Slash pointed out. "Why should the fight with Donnie be any different?"

"Because Donnie and I never fight. We get along so well, and it just surprised me that he would go against what I wanted to do. He even challenged my leadership, and he's never done that before."

"Well, it's water under the bridge now," Slash said. "It's best if you don't dwell on it anymore."

"The same goes for you, too," Leo said. "Splinter forgave you for what you did, and so have I. We know you didn't mean it."

"But that's the thing, Leonardo. I may not have meant it, but it took me back to what I did when I first mutated. I always feared I'd become that monster again, and I never wanted that. I hurt someone close to you guys again, and I don't know if I can ever forgive myself for it."

"I know what you mean," Leo said softly. "I feel that way many times when I fail to do something or I hurt my brothers. It's hard not to dwell on things like that."

"Maybe if we ever feel like that again, we can talk about it," Slash offered.

"That sounds like a good idea," Leo answered. "We already know how it feels to take on the burden of leadership."

"Tell me about it," Slash laughed. "It does get heavy when your team doesn't listen to you."

"And when they insist on goofing off instead of being serious," Leo added. He sighed as his thoughts turned elsewhere.

"What are you thinking about?" Slash asked him.

"I'm thinking about Karai and how I couldn't save her," Leo answered. "Just another failure to add to my list."

"What happened?" Slash asked him.

Leo told him about how Karai had been controlled by Shredder and how he had failed to save her after reciting the healing mantra Splinter had taught him. "So in spite of thinking I could save her, I failed her instead."

"It wasn't your fault, Leo," Slash reassured him. "Karai was under Shredder's control. And you're still learning. Maybe he controlled her stronger than he controlled us, and if he did, then maybe your healing mantra just wasn't strong enough."

Leo laughed bitterly. "Yeah, I'm just too weak to do anything right."

"I didn't mean it like that. I meant that maybe she was just too strong for you. Raph told me she was mutated with some weird stuff, so maybe that's why it didn't work. You'll save her, Leo. I know you guys will. You've come too far to quit now."

Leo knew Slash was right, but the guilt was just too much for him to bear. "I don't know if we will," he whispered.

Slash put an arm around him. "You will, Leo. You're a fighter. You'll figure it out. Hey, can you teach me the healing mantra? It might come in handy if one of us is hurt."

"Okay, I'll teach you, but it might not be easy," Leo said. He sat down and showed Slash how to do the healing mantra. It took some time for Slash's big hands to get the movements right, but he managed it after a few tries and some demonstration from Leo.

"Thanks. That was a big help. You really are good at this, Leo."

"I hope it works for you, Slash. Hey, you want to come to the Lair with me? I think Raph would really like to see you."

Slash hesitated but then shook his head. "Nah, I think it's best if I stay away for a while. I'll come by some other time, okay?"

"I understand," Leo said. He knew only too well what it was like to blame yourself for something that wasn't in your control. "Maybe another time then?"

"Yeah, see you around, brother," Slash said as he fist bumped Leo. "Hey, Leo?"

"Yeah?"

"Remember that it's all water under the bridge, okay?"

"I'll try, Slash. You remember that, too. See you around."

"Be safe," Slash said.

"Yeah, you be safe, too." Leo waved to him and turned for home. He knew Slash was right about not dwelling on things, but at least he understood why Leo had a hard time letting go of the burden. He was glad both of them had reached an understanding about each other. Leo was lucky to have Slash in his corner now. He never dreamed he would ever trust the bigger Turtle again after all they'd been through, but time really changed your perception on things, and Slash was no exception to that rule.

When he arrived at the Lair he found Raph waiting for him while all of the others were in bed.

"How'd your run go, Leo?" Raph asked.

"Fine," Leo replied. "I ran into Slash?"

"Is everything okay with him?"

"Yeah, he's good. We had a good talk together."

"About what?" Raph asked. "You weren't talking about me, were you?"

Leo laughed. "No, it was just leader stuff."

Raph smirked. "I never thought I'd see the day when you and Slash would have a conversation about leader stuff."

"Me neither, but we did."

"So, does he feel better about what happened?"

"I think so. He's getting there, but it's going to be hard for him to accept what happened. I even invited him over, but he declined. He said he'd come over some other time."

"I can understand that," said Raph. "You both do have something in common then."

"I think we have a lot more in common than I first thought."

"Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine, Raph. You'd better get to bed."

Raph rolled his eyes. "Still bossing me around," he grumbled good -naturedly. "Come to think of it, maybe I'd like Slash for a leader better. He probably wouldn't nag me to death."

Leo smirked at him. "Don't bet on that, bro. Remember, we do have things in common."

"Yeah, so I heard. See you in the morning, Fearless."

"See you in the morning, Raph." Leo watched his brother go to his room then headed for Splinter's room to make a report. Even though it wasn't an official patrol, Leo knew Splinter would still be worried about how things went.

"How was your training run, Leonardo?" Splinter asked him after Leo entered his room.

"Good. I ran into Slash and we had a good talk."

"I see. And how is he?"

"He's okay. Still guilty about what he did though."

Splinter sighed. "Yes, I can see why he would be even though I did forgive him. You have that in common, my son."

"Yeah, we have a lot in common, Sensei. I guess I just never took the time to figure it out. I'm glad we have him for a friend now."

"I am glad of that, too, my son. You let go of your grudge and you have finally accepted him as your ally. That takes a lot of bravery to do."

"I know. Talking to him helped me."

A knowing look crossed Splinter's face. "Ah, you are still dwelling on Miwa, my son. As I told you, we have saved her once and we will save her again."

"But what if we can't, Sensei? What if she continues to stay like that forever?"

Splinter put a paw on Leo's shoulder. "Do not dwell on the potential failures, Leonardo. Concentrate on the potential success."

"But you said failure is something all leaders have to face!" Leo protested.

"Yes, you do, but you also must look at both sides of the objective, my son. To look at only one side is not the answer. Looking at both sides will give you better confidence."

Leo sighed. "I'll try, Master Splinter."

"That is all you can do. I am glad your run was successful and that you met Slash. Talking with someone is always a good thing. Now, run along to bed. You boys have training in the morning."

"Good night, Sensei. See you in the morning." Leo bowed to his father and left for his room. He was all mixed up about what both Slash and Splinter said, but they were both right. He couldn't dwell on the failure anymore. He was determined to save Karai and get her back with her family. He took the thoughts of failure and cast them out of his mind.

It was all water under the bridge now, and all he could do was look ahead to the future.

A/N: Well, that's the end of another chapter. I'm so glad I got this one out and I had fun writing it. Feel free to leave a review and have a shelltastic day.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: I'm Gonna Stand By You

A/N: I know it's been a while since I've written for this story, but now ideas have come back. Rachel Platten was just on The Today Show this morning, and after hearing her sing the song this chapter is named for, it gave me an idea for another chapter. I really like her songs and I can't wait to get her CD soon. Thanks to all of those who have read and reviewed thus far. It means a lot to me that you're enjoying this story.

Disclaimer: TMNT and all related characters belong to Nickelodeon. I only own the plot and nothing more than that.

He was tired of the pain in his knee. He was tired of fighting to stay in the game. He really just wanted to give up. He sank to the ground and just lay there, not moving.

"C'mon, Leo, get up," Raph begged him.

"I can't," he answered. "I can't do this anymore."

"Yes, you can," Raph insisted. "You're a fighter, Leo. You can do this."

"No, I can't," Leo answered. "I've failed everyone. I'm not a good fighter, and I never will be."

"Stop this right now, Leo!" Raph ordered. "Stop this pity party because I'm not buyin' it. You know what you're capable of and so do I. I know you're in pain right now, but the only way to get better is to push through it. Stop feelin' sorry for yourself and look at what you have right now. We're here for you, bro. Don't give up on yourself and on us. You can do this."

Leo hesitated as he processed Raph's words. Then, slowly, he got to his feet, leaning on his cane.

"That's the Leo I know," praised Raph. "Now, let's get you back to the house."

Leo nodded and followed his brother to the house. He sat on the couch, and Raph gave him an ice pack for his knee. "Raph, why did you stay out there?" he asked. "Why didn't you just walk away from me?"

"Because brothers stand by each other," he replied. "You're my brother, Leo, and I'm gonna stand by you no matter what. If you're walkin' through hell, I'll walk with you."

"Thanks, Raph," Leo said.

Raph put his arm around his brother and squeezed. "That's what I'm here for."

22222

Raph sighed as he gazed around his room. Things were the same for the most part, but the empty tank that sat on one of his tables seemed to glare at him. Spike was gone. He had mutated just because Raph had been stupid enough to leave the mutagen where his pet could get into it. Now he was out there somewhere, still angry over Raph's refusal to join him. He was worried over what Slash was capable of and what he would try to do. But more than that, he was devastated over the loss of his pet. Sure, Splinter had made him see that he still had his brothers, but it still hurt to know that the one friend Raph felt he could confide in was gone.

A knock at the door snapped Raph out of his thoughts. "Go away," he muttered.

"Raph, can I come in?" Leo asked. "I just wanna talk."

"You can't say anything that will make me feel better," said Raph bitterly. "I still feel bad about what happened. It's all my fault. I took my anger and made Spike into a monster."

Leo opened the door and sat down next to his brother. "It wasn't your fault, Raph," he said gently. "You were just venting about us. We all say things we don't mean. Slash just twisted that and got angry. He wanted you to himself because he figured it was what you wanted. But when you stuck up for us, he got angry because you weren't loyal to him anymore. Everything he did is on him, not you. You didn't ask him to hurt us, Raph. You fought for us, and that's the main thing right now."

"You should hate me, Leo," Raph whispered. "I said some pretty shitty things about you to him. You should never want to see me again."

"But I don't hate you, Raph. You're my brother, and nothing you say about me is gonna change that. I'm gonna stand by you. You may think you're alone right now because of what happened, but you're not. Do you understand?"

"I guess so, but it's not gonna be easy," Raph answered.

"It never is, but you'll get through it."

"I'll make sure he never touches you again," Raph vowed.

"And I'll do the same, Raph. You know that."

Raph nodded and followed his brother out of his room. He had lost one of his friends, but he had to remember that his best friend was still around to help him. He promised that he'd never take Leo for granted again no matter what.

22222

Donnie smiled as he watched April. He was glad she was friends with them again after everything that had happened. Donnie was the one who had stuck around for her and had never given up on her even when she didn't want them around. He had saved her on the first day they had met, and he felt like it was his responsibility to take care of her now that her father was gone again. He was also determined to help find a cure for him so that April could have her father again. He owed her that much.

When it was time for April to go home, Don walked her to her aunt's house.

"Donnie, can I ask you a question?" April asked. She was still a little awkward around him, and he found it cute.

"Sure, April," he answered. "What do you want to know?"

"Why did you continue to keep an eye on me after I said I never wanted to see you again?" she asked him.

Don hesitated as he remembered how she had thrown those words at all of them, though Donnie figured she meant him in particular. "Because you're my friend and friends stand by each other," he answered. "I wanted to protect you from harm even though you didn't want me to. Was it wrong of me? In a way it was, but I felt that even though you were mad at us, I knew you would forgive us one day, and you did. You saw that what we did was an accident and not something we did on purpose. I just felt it was my way of saying I was sorry for what happened and a way to protect you because you mean so much to me. You know, as a friend, not as anything else. I mean, not that I wouldn't want you to be something else if you wanted to because that would be great, but you don't have to be if you don't want to be." He finished with a nervous laugh and cast his eyes downward as though afraid of what she would do.

April giggled. "Donnie, I understand," she said gently. "You were just being a good friend, and I appreciate that so much. I really am sorry for what I did to you guys, and I promise that I'll never react that way again."

"Even if we mutate you into some crazy creature and it takes us a few tries to get you back to normal?"

"Yes, even then," she answered. "You guys are so important to me, Donnie. I don't know what I would do without you in my life."

"Thanks, April. We love having you in our lives, too."

She smiled. "I know. Friends stand by each other, and I need to remember that." She kissed him on the cheek and then headed to her aunt's apartment.

Don smiled as he put his hand to his cheek. Her kiss felt wonderful, and he skipped with glee as he made his way home. April was so awesome, and he was going to stand by her no matter what ups and downs they had in life. That was what friends did.

22222

Mikey remembered the first day he met Leatherhead. He had been running from the Kraang, and Mikey had taken it upon himself to rescue the alligator from harm. He felt he was doing a good thing even though his brothers thought it was wrong of him to do it. But why was that? Sure, Leatherhead was sometimes unstable, but that wasn't his fault. It was because of everything that was done to him at the hands of the Kraang. After Leatherhead had gone through the portal, Mikey had been devastated and felt like he'd lost his best friend. In a way, he had, and it had hurt.

But now Leatherhead was back and had a new team with him, too. And Mikey couldn't be happier about that. He started humming a tune as he made his way to the warehouse that served as headquarters for the Mighty Mutanimals to spend some time with his best friend.

Leatherhead smiled as Mikey came into the warehouse. "It is good to see you, my friend," he said.

"Same here, dude," Mikey said as he gave Leatherhead a hug. The alligator returned it warmly and smiled as he studied his friend.

"You seem very happy," he noted.

"Yeah, I was just thinkin' about how we met and how things have changed," Mikey answered. "You've got a team of your own, and you're just so much happier. Your temper has gotten better, too. You don't go all postal about stuff as much anymore."

Leatherhead chuckled. "Yes, I have changed in many ways, but it is a good thing. And you have changed as well. You are still happy, but there is a new maturity about you, Michelangelo. You have grown, and it is good to see."

"Thanks, LH," Mikey said. "I'm glad you think so. My bros still think I'm a baby at times."

"You are not a baby. You are getting older. Being happy and having fun is not a sign of immaturity. It is a sign of just wanting the best in life, and that is an admirable trait to have. You are a brave warrior who has seen many hardships, yet despite this, you have not lost your love for life."

"So, you think my brothers hate life?" Mikey queried, tilting his head in confusion.

"No, but they are burdened with many things," Leatherhead answered. "Leonardo has the burden of leading your team and carries that on his shoulders. Raphael has the burden of being under Leonardo's shadow which makes him angry at times. Donatello has the burden of trying to fix everything that is broken even though he can't fix everything such as his friend Timothy. You have the burden of keeping them together and trying to make them see the good sides to life, yet you do not carry it with dread as they do. You continue to live like you are happy and continue to carry on the light of your life. That is something not many can do. Humans often wallow in sadness and pity. They complain about the most mundane things and often forget about what they have in life. You, however, are aware of what you have and are grateful for it. You do not take it for granted and instead see the joys of life as many cannot see them."

"I do have my sad moments," Mikey pointed out.

Leatherhead nodded. "Yes, we all feel sad at times, and I know you do, too. But once it has passed, you are happy again. You try to look on the bright side of things and see the good in others. I am so glad you took a chance on me even when others wouldn't do so. That means the world to me, Michelangelo, and I will never forget it."

"You're my friend, LH," Mikey replied. "Friends look out for each other. I knew who you really were, and I knew you could be saved. I was right, and I'm glad I took a chance on you. I'll always stand by you no matter what."

"And I will do the same for you and your brothers," Leatherhead said. "Now, perhaps we should eat this pizza before it gets too cold."

Mikey grinned as he prepared to share his favorite food with his favorite friend. He was glad that he'd taken a chance on Leatherhead as it had made him a better friend than anyone could ask for. Mikey knew he'd made a mistake with Chris Bradford and knew that the martial artist had never been his friend. He had found his friend in a mutant whose life had changed in the same way Mikey's own life had changed. And sometimes, the friends you make are the ones you feel closest to. Mikey was close with Leatherhead and that would never change no matter what. He ate the pizza and laughed at a story Leatherhead told him of how Pigeon Pete almost got caught on a telephone wire. Yes, he was where he belonged with his best friend and he couldn't ask for anything better than that.

22222

Slash stared at the night sky on top of the building he was on. He really hated himself right now and wished he could fling himself off the building and fall into the abyss. It would be more than he deserved after what he'd done. He felt a presence behind him and knew who it was.

"Go away, Raph," he said gruffly.

"It wasn't your fault, Slash," he said.

"Yes, it was," he answered. "I'm a monster, Raph. I always will be. I hurt your family again, and I don't deserve to be in your company. I should just run away."

"You don't mean that," Raph said. "And you have a team of your own. Why would you run from them?"

"They're better off without me," Slash answered. "I'm not safe anymore. I'm dangerous."

"It wasn't your fault. You were brainwashed just like I was. You had no control of your actions. Splinter doesn't blame you for what happened."

Slash gave a harsh laugh. "Maybe not, but I bet Leo does."

"No, he doesn't. He sent me to go find you after Rockwell told us you had left."

Slash spun around and glared at Raph. "And why would you listen to him? It's not like you ever have before?"

Raph glared right back, his green eyes filled with anger. "Because you're my friend, Slash," he replied. "I'm not gonna let you just beat yourself up for somethin' you couldn't control."

"But what scares me is that I could become that monster again," Slash said. "I could go back to that way of life if I really wanted to."

"You won't. You're better than that, Spike. I know you are." He realized he had used the old name for Slash and that Slash didn't like that name. "Uh, I'm sorry, Slash. I shouldn't have said that."

"No, it's not your fault, Raph. Besides, I don't mind Spike so much anymore. I get why you named me that, and I did hate it at first, but now I don't. That doesn't mean I want to be called Spike all the time, but if you want to call me that every once in a while, that's fine." He sighed. "I guess I'm just being stupid, right?"

Raph put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "No, you're not. I've had similar fears myself. I've had dreams where I kill my brothers and father in anger. I guess it's natural to be afraid of your anger. But you have to remember that you didn't cause that to happen yourself. You even told Splinter you tried to stop it from happening, but you couldn't because of the worm."

Slash was shocked by Raph's confession. "You've had nightmares?"

"Almost every night," he replied. "I don't have them as much anymore but every once in a while I'll have one. It sucks, but in a way, the nightmares remind me that it's not real. They remind me that I'm not that type of guy who would kill my family. They remind me that I have to keep my temper in check. I'm not Master Splinter, but I think he would advise you to use this experience as a way to control yourself and to remind yourself that you're not that turtle anymore. You're the leader of the Mighty Mutanimals and our greatest ally. You're my best friend, and nothing Shredder tries to do will change that. And do you know what else?"

"What's that, Raph?"

"You need to remember that no matter what you do, we'll always stand by you. If you make mistakes, we'll be there for you and help you through them. That's what friends are for, Slash. I just hope you'll remember that."

Slash turned to his former master and smiled. "I guess I have lost sight of things," he admitted. "I'm sorry for being stupid about this. I'm gonna try my best to remember what you said, Raph. And you're right in that I can't beat myself up about things I can't control. I have to learn from this and move on along with you and everyone else. But I do know that Shredder will pay for what he's done to us someday."

"Yeah, I think we all feel that way right now," Raph said. "Do you feel better?"

Slash nodded. "I do. Thanks, Raph. I'm lucky to have a friend like you."

"Hey, I saved you before, and I'm always gonna have your back as long as I can."

"Same goes for me, brother," Slash said as he gave Raph a fist bump.

Raph grinned. "We'd better get home before Mikey hogs all of the pizza."

Slash laughed. "Yeah, he's always prone to that. Race ya!" And with that, he took off across the rooftops.

"Hey, you had a head start!" Raph complained as he ran to catch up to his friend.

As they raced across the rooftops, Slash felt better. He still felt a little guilty over what had happened, but he realized that it wasn't his fault. It was Shredder's and it was Shredder who had to pay for what he'd attempted to do to all of them. Shaking that thought from his head for the time being, Slash raced his friend home and enjoyed quality time with his friends as they shared pizza and funny stories. His mistakes were forgiven and though he would never forget what had happened and what he had almost done, he knew that he couldn't punish himself anymore about it. He just had to move on and remember who he really was. He was Slash, former pet of Raphael, leader of the Mighty Mutanimals, and ally of the Hamato Clan. And no one and nothing was going to change that.

A/N: And that's the end of another chapter. I'm so glad I was able to get this one out. Yeah, I didn't really have anything for Casey because I couldn't think of anything for him for this chapter. However, I do have a chapter planned for him, and I hope to have it up soon. Feel free to leave a review and have a shelltastic day.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 The Renegades

A/N: I know it's been a long time since I updated this, but now I'm back with another chapter. It was a bit challenging to come up with a chapter for Casey, but I feel this song title fits him as well as Raph and Slash, so they'll all be featured in this story. This chapter is based off the song "The Renegades" by The X Ambassadors. I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: TMNT and all related characters belong to Nickelodeon. I only own the plot and nothing more than that.

Casey Jones had always been fascinated by western movies. He always liked the stories where the hero goes out and deals out justice to the lawless. His dad had introduced him to westerns, and it was one of their favorite pastimes to watch them together as they talked about the motives of the hero. As Casey grew older, he still loved the westerns and often imagined himself as someone like John Wayne. Now that there were some crazy things happening in his life, Casey felt that he was a modern day John Wayne with a hockey stick dealing out justice to the Foot, the Kraang, and anyone else who wanted to hurt him and his friends.

On this particular night Casey was waiting for two familiar friends to join him on patrol. Casey often ran patrol with Raph, but this was his first time hanging out with Slash. He remembered the last time he had encountered the larger Turtle as he teamed up with the Newtralizer. Things had changed now, and Slash was now the leader of his own team, but Casey couldn't help but feel nervous about the whole thing.

"Waiting for something?" a voice teased.

Casey laughed as Raph and Slash approached him. "It's about time you showed up," he teased. "I was beginning to think I was gonna be alone."

Raph smiled. "You know we wouldn't miss this."

"How's it going, Casey?" asked Slash.

"Pretty good," replied Casey. "How's it going with you?"

"Things are going great," Slash answered.

"That's good," Casey said. He wanted to say more, but he couldn't get the words out. Why was he suddenly freezing under this pressure? Slash was different now. He was no longer a maniac mutant.

He shook off his nerves and led them across the rooftops in a race hoping it would quell the nervous feelings in his stomach. He hated himself for feeling this way when there was no reason for it. What would Raph think if he knew that Casey was scared of Slash?

Not long into their race they heard screams and hurried to see what the commotion was. The Purple Dragons were trying to rob an innocent lady again. The feelings coming off of Casey radiated both anger and that familiar excitement at the prospect of dealing out justice to these lowlifes.

Casey made a signal that he wanted to go down and first and jumped down in front of the Dragons. They stopped what they were doing and then shook their heads when they saw who it was.

"Didn't your mom ever tell you not to mess with innocent old ladies?" Casey drawled.

Fong glared at him. "It's none of your business," he said. "Don't you have a test to study for?"

"It's my business if you're bothering innocent people," Casey retorted.

"What are you gonna do about it, kid?" Sid sneered. "There's three of us and only one of you."

Casey let out a whistle and Raph and Slash snuck up behind the thugs and took out Tsoi and Sid with no problem. Fong yelped as he took in Slash's enormous size.

"Look, we didn't mean to hurt the old lady," he begged. "Just let us go."

Casey pretended to think about it. "I don't know," he said. "What do you think, boys?"

Slash grinned and had a manic look in his eyes which was the same look he'd had on his face that night Casey had seen him. "I think these guys need to be taught a lesson," he growled.

"Yeah, I don't think Fong gets it," Raph added.

Fong's eyes widened in fear. "I do get it!" he whimpered. "Please don't hurt me!"

\Casey smiled. "Sorry, pal, you're outvoted," he said. He motioned to Slash, but before the enormous mutant could do anything, Fong grabbed his comrades and hightailed it out of there.

Slash growled. "What a bust!" he complained.

"Don't sweat it," Raph reassured his friend. "There's more where they came from."

Casey turned his gaze to the old woman who was cowering against a brick building. "Are you okay, ma'am?" he asked her.

The old woman pushed herself off the wall and eyed Casey and the mutants. "Young man, I don't know whether you're hanging out with aliens or kids in costumes, but you just saved my life. Thank you."

"It was our pleasure, ma'am," Casey said.

"Yeah, we were glad to help out," Raph added. "But just so you know, we're mutants."

"Well, if all mutants are like the two of you, then they can't all be bad," the woman said.

"Thanks," Raph said. It was rare for any of them to get any thanks from humans so hearing the woman say that made Raph feel good that at least one person was grateful for the rescue.

"Would you boys like to come to my house for some milk and cookies?" the woman asked.

"Sounds good to me," Casey said. "What do you guys think?"

"I could use some food right now," Raph answered. "Are you in, Slash?"

Slash smiled. "Definitely," he answered.

They escorted the woman, who introduced herself as Hilda, to her apartment. Once they entered it, they saw that it was a pretty comfortable place with a few chairs and couches in the living area and a small kitchen. Pictures of what Casey assumed to be her grandchildren and children lined the walls and stood on shelves. This lady was a grandmother and seemed to enjoy being one based on her demeanor.

Hilda gave them a plate of cookies and poured each of them a glass of cold milk. Casey thought it was weird to see Slash eating cookies and drinking milk, but the large mutant really enjoyed it.

"These are some good cookies, Hilda," Raph commented.

"Thank you, dear," Hilda replied. "Now, what are your names again?"

"I'm Casey Jones and these are my friends, Raphael and Slash," Casey answered.

"I see," Hilda said. "No last names for the two of you?"

"My last name is Hamato," Raph answered.

"Ah, is your father Japanese?" Hilda asked him.

Raph nodded. "Yep. He taught me everything I know."

"And is he a mutant turtle as well?"

"Nope. He's a mutant rat who was once human. You should have seen the look on Casey's face when he first met him. It was priceless."

Casey glared at his friend. "Not cool, dude!" he snapped.

"You don't like rats?" Hilda asked Casey.

"Not particularly," Casey answered. "But I'm used to Splinter now. He's a pretty cool dude for a rat."

"So, tell us about yourself, Hilda," Raph said. "Are those your grandkids?" He pointed to the pictures lining the walls.

She nodded. "Yes, I have four grandchildren and three children though they don't visit me that much."

"Why not?" Slash asked.

"They're all busy it their own lives and my son has had some issues recently," she replied.

"What sort of issues?" Casey wondered.

"He's a severe alcoholic I'm afraid," she said sadly. "I've tried everything to get him on the right path, but he won't listen."

"Sounds like he needs some sense knocked into him," Raph said.

"Yes, but there's not much I can do," Hilda said.

"It's not fair that your kids and grandkids don't come to see you," Casey remarked. "They should totally see what an awesome lady you are. I know if you were my grandma, I'd totally come here and spend time with you."

Hilda smiled at the teen. "That's so sweet of you to say, Casey. Thank you. I really do appreciate you boys rescuing me. It's so nice to see young boys being helpful. There are many kids out there who could learn a lesson from all of you."

"No problem," Casey said. "It's the right thing to do."

"Well, I had better let you boys go since it's getting late and I'm sure Raphael's father will be waiting for him. Thank you again for coming over and feel free to come by any time you want. My door will always be open to you."

They thanked her again and left the apartment. Casey was glad they had stopped there and that they had helped her in her time of need.

"That was definitely a good time," Raph commented. "I might have to stop by there again."

"Yeah, she makes some damn good chocolate chip cookies," Slash added.

"I agree, but maybe we should keep this a secret between us," Casey suggested. "You know what Mikey would do if he found out about Hilda."

Raph laughed. "Yeah, he'd annoy her to death."

"Well, I guess it's time for me to head back," Slash said. "I hope we can do this again sometime."

"You bet," Raph said as he smiled at his former pet and best friend.

Casey waved goodbye to Slash and traveled with Raph until they reached a certain manhole cover that Raph would go down. Raph promised to hang with Casey again and disappeared into his sewer home.

Casey sighed as he made his way to his own apartment. He found his dad passed out on the couch with a bottle of gin on the table. He sighed and wished that he could have gone with Raph instead. At least Splinter wasn't an alcoholic like his dad and he always welcomed his sons home while all Casey got night after night was either his dad passed out on the couch or raging about where Casey had been all night. He crept upstairs and checked on Angel, who was seeping peacefully with her plush turtle in her arms. Casey smiled and then crept to his own room where he took off his gear and got ready for bed. It was always nice hanging out with his friends and getting away from the stress of his real life. Although Raph knew a little about his past, he didn't know all of it, and Casey really didn't want him to see how he lived. Shaking himself free of the thought, the vigilante got into bed and fell asleep, satisfied that he had achieved justice once again that night.

A/N: And another chapter comes to a close. Sorry it took so long to get this out, but life got hectic. I do hope to get more updates for this story in the future though I am working on different stories and will try to focus on different ones each week based on inspiration and mood. My life has gotten hectic though and it does get busy, so please be patient with me regarding updates and I will do all I can to try and get things done. Feel free to leave a review and have a shelltastic day.


End file.
